Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale (born January 30, 1972) is a Canadian-born American actress and singer best known for her voice over work in video games like Grandia II, the Mass Effect trilogy, Diablo III, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Tales of Symphonia, the Metroid Prime trilogy, the Metal Gear Solid games, Brütal Legend, and Disney's animated movies. She voices Foxy '''in DisneyXD's ''Motorcity. Biography Hale was born in Canada to parents from Birmingham, Alabama. She grew up in the United States, attending the Alabama School of Fine Arts in Birmingham. While in high school, Hale began working as a production assistant. After graduation, Hale worked as an actress, commuting between Birmingham and Atlanta. She got her first big break in the 1988 made-for-TV movie ''A Father's Homecoming. Later she moved to Hollywood and has been doing voices for video games, animation, commercials, radio promotions, anime, and movies since 1993. In 1994 she was cast as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat in Spider-Man, the first in a long line of Marvel comics characters she has voiced. She has also been a guest on several well-known TV shows, such as Charmed, ER, Just Shoot Me!, among others. She was sometimes credited as '''Carren Learning. She plays Cinderella and Princess Aurora in various Disney projects. She also voiced the undercover spy Sam, her mother Gabby, the rival, Mandy and Mandy's mother, Phoebe in the cartoon series Totally Spies. She voiced Bastila Shan in the award-winning Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and returned for a brief appearance in the sequel, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords. She later voiced the female version of Jaden Korr in Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. In the new BioWare MMOPRG Star Wars: The Old Republic Hale voiced the Republic Trooper Female as well as the recurring NPC Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. Hale also voiced Bastila Shan in cameo role during the game's Jedi Consular storyline. Hale interpreted the voices of Fall-From-Grace and Deionarra in the computer-role-playing-game Planescape: Torment. She voiced the female version of Commander Shepard in the video game series Mass Effect, noted for her nomination for "Best Performance by a Human Female" award at the 2010 Spike Video Game Awards (Mass Effect 2). She is also known as the "voice" of Samus Aran in all three games in the Metroid Prime trilogy, providing grunts and screams as the player moves and takes damage. Hale is also known for playing several voices in the Metal Gear series (Naomi Hunter in Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Emma Emmerich in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty). Hale was also the voice of Jean Grey in Wolverine and the X-Men and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds as well as a small role in Swat Kats. She also voiced British mercenary Jennifer Mui in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. In 2003, Hale voiced Mrs. Little in the short-lived Stuart Little: The Animated Series. In 2011 she was the voice of Carol Danvers, AKA: Ms. Marvel on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Filmography Film Television Video games All roles listed are voice roles and for the English versions where applicable. Category:Cast